


There is nothing more irritating than realising that your mother was right all along

by mcli2cr3



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcli2cr3/pseuds/mcli2cr3
Summary: A true drabble (exactly 100 words) inspired by Pride and Prejudice.





	There is nothing more irritating than realising that your mother was right all along

Have you ever met somebody and known from the first instant that they are somebody with whom you will never see eye to eye? That is exactly how I felt when I met my husband for the first time.

Anybody hearing the bare facts of our early acquaintance would never imagine that we should end up married. In between other flirtations and difficult circumstances, familial embarrassments and interferences I can hardly believe it myself.

But I believe that it is not the mason’s hammer that chisels our perfect corresponding part. Sometimes it takes the sea to gradually smooth the stone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in about eight years, so any feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
